


Remote

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gen, Here comes Cameron Black to the rescue, Jonathan gets caught doing some iffy shit, M/M, Magic Team & the Black twins as family, Therefore he is kidnapped and mildly tortured, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Jonathan Black has all of his accounts frozen due to an investigation and re-evaluation of his case thanks to M.W. providing the video of his innocence anonymously.During that time he is placed under house arrest at the Archive only for him to wake up the next morning and find himself kidnapped.With no one else from his team or family with him. He just hopes that they are doing okay and are alive.





	1. Complications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moviebuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviebuff/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018' 
> 
> This is for moviebuff who suggested it. I hope it's fine. Thanks for reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will have two chapters.

* * *

 Jonathan Black has all of his accounts frozen due to an investigation and re-evaluation of his case thanks to M.W. providing the video of his innocence anonymously.

He had sat in court. And from the corner of his eye he sees M.W. on his team. She is in disguise, looking unrecognizable but she is still here looking distinguished without real effort so he knows it's her.

Dressed in a Gucci suit, sporting a nice haircut.

He looks fresh.

Like a couple of billions if he says so himself and feeling even better because he is so close to actual freedom.

While Domina Bellini was not his first choice he finds himself now being represented by an apparently bloodthirsty lawyer generously offering her services thanks to his association with Corvus Vale.

They even sent him a gift basket and a message pledging their full support.

Plus he is not blind he knows that they are just in love with his brother Cameron.

And it doesn't hurt that he now has got the financial standing to rival some of the most important people in the world.

During that time since he has easily made bail and the Court let him know that he is going to be placed under house arrest at the Archive for commiting some minor felonies while on the run.

A few CCTV cameras show the footage clearly.

He had done that on purpose.

Allowed himself to be seen as a message to his brother Cameron wouldn't worried that he had died without informing anyone about previously.

 To keep Dina, Jordan and Gunter in the loop because he had gone radio silent on them since leaving the US.

Yet he had still wanted to let them know that he was alive and doing well. He just thinks it a real shame that they on ahead of him.

While not completely ignoring him they aren't exactly being all that supportive either.

And this is new to him, he does not like it but he thinks that he can understand where they are coming from.

He betrayed them and run away with the one person they had previously thought was a real enemy.

* * *

"Hey Cam, can we talk."

Jonathan had come from the restroom with a purpose and a towel because this is where he saw his brother first after a couple of hours.

Cameron stops walking as he puts his phone away to look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Johnny but I can't right now. Maybe later, k." 

Oh. Huh. This is new.

He doesn't like it but he supposed that is the point though and his brother might just be bisb so there is that.

"Ah, sure. Thanks buddy." 

Cam is all smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes as he pulls his phone out again and Jonathan keeps that knowledge to himself.

He tries gooig with Dina only to have the door slammed shut in his face and he clearly was not expecting that but he takes it in stride.

Gunter and Jordan are no where to be seen.

While the rest first day home is met with Cameron glaring at him in clear anger.

It's fine. All is good until it isn't and he tries  again. 

Only this time with no words. He is going to take the initiative.

 He orders take out from a fancy place he knows Cameron or he is pretty sure anyone from the team had heard from previously as a peace offering. 

At first he doesn't know what to get so he orders something simple.

A cheese tomato chorizo orzo skillet and a side of bread sticks.

For dessert he got chocolate fudge cake topped with ice cream but he is disappointed to find that his brother isn't the only one giving him the cold shoulder.

A hour and a half later he sees him having paid for everything and finished setting up the table.

Looking presentable he calls out to them saying.

"Hey the food is here. You guys hungry? I thought we would try something simple but different today."

Jonathan is almost giddy when he sees them walking out of different rooms.

He thinks he might do this more often because it is a really good feeling and he is proud of himself.

His smile falters when he sees Dina and Jordan walk away only for Gunter to take a few steps towards him looking as if he wants to say something before he's being pulled away by Cameron.

They leave him alone. Standing in the middle of the kitchen feeling like an idiot but he doesn't blame them.

One thing he knows for sure though.

He is no longer hungry so he puts everything in tupperware and leaves it in the fridge.

Taking a walk up to the freezer he pulls out a bottle of wine from the fridge and he sits down without a glass.

Not that he intends on sharing.

He thinks he might have just fucked up worse than he has before in his life. 

* * *

When he wakes up it is to a splitting headache and he blinks himself awake or tries to anyway.

But it is only to see darkness which is weird so he reaches for his face until he feels his hands restrained.

At first he thinks it is either a joke or a weird dream.

When he finds out that 'oh shit this is real' he tries to get a feel for his restraints but he doesn't know where the unlock or unlatch from.

And he has tampered with a good number of brands and types.

Next even tried calling out to Cameron since no matter how mad he is with him. 

Would always be. He doesn't want to doubt that or him again.

His brother has got to be there by him.

Of that Jonathan is certain. He is just stating facts.

Well then that leaves the only reasonable thought left.

He has found himself kidnapped. And to make matters worse his ankle bracelet is gone so the authorities will think he went MIA yet again.

With no one else from his team or family with him.

He just hopes that they are doing okay and are alive.

* * *

Cameron paces back and forth while on hold because he is getting worried now.

When Johnny doesn't pick up he walks back to his room.

He had knocked earlier with no luck. Guessing that his brother was asleep or showering he left.

Now that it it 12:45 with everyone else up and about he is feeling a little weird because Jonathan has never been one to wake up late.

"Okay, fine. Johnny. You know what, I give. The silent treatment's over now. So could you just open the door."

He does not like being ignored because on one hand he isn't used to it and on another it's Jonathan he is talking about. 

Well now he knows in these few minutes that have passed that he has had a little taste, piece of the hell. 

The same one Jonathan went through yesterday.

And it sucks hard.

"Look. I get that you are upset about yesterday but I won't apologize." He isn't bluffing. 

He had to play the bad guy for the day yesterday and he hated it but it came easy because he was mad or at least kind of upset.

Now that he is over it as is the team he is thinking that Johnny should be too.

"It's time for breakfast. Uh. Well it is Dina's turn to cook so you know it is going to be awesome and Jordan is cleaning. So open up already. Before it gets cold."


	2. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late delay, I'm busy getting things ready since school is starting in a few days. Thanks for your patience and for reading.
> 
> This chapter seems a little darker than I intended lol, I'll check it out tomorrow.

* * *

 When Jonathan hears footsteps approaching he focused on breathing because he has to calm down.

His heart is racing at a mile a minute.

He is completely unprepared and not just missing his phone because he doesn't have any aces up his sleeve at the moment.

To top it off or make things worse at least in his opinion.

Jonathan just knows that his lucky quarter is not in his pocket.

Remembered toying with it near the kitchen sink last night and hearing it roll under table.

He thinks he could have used it for emotional support or to help center him. Even though he is painfully aware that with all his longing he still couldn't reach it if you tried.

Since he is chained up and this doesn't apply in his definition of fun.

"Is my brother or anyone from my team here?"

Jonathan turns his head towards the general direction where he is assuming that the doors located so his captor must be standing.

Their voice is distorted by a machine when they speak but all Johnny can seem to focus on is the scent in the air.

Whatever cologne they're wearing is strong and is wafts up to his nostrils like an attack making him cough loudly and that seams to shock or at least unsettle his new rival.

Because they learn a little closer to him as Jonathan tried yet fails and comes up empty when he tries to recall where he knows this from because it is so familiar but not enough that it left a lasting impression that can help or work for him.

"Here, open your mouth." He isn't sure what exactly it is that they wanted do to him but he is definitely not wanting to figure it out.

He says the first thing that came to mind and he wishes he could have just kept the words to himself as he said. "I'd rather not." 

Only to have his face yanked forward roughly and feel sharp nails dig into his skin as they attempt to pry his mouth open.

When he does not budge however he gets a swift kick to his stomach then another one and he definitely felt their heel dig in to him as they pull on his hair.

They let him go when he groaned in pain but he is not thinking that it is over yet since he can almost feel them leaning towards him.

Their voice clearly annoyed with him, that much is obvious as they say.

"My dear Jonathan. Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself? Or asking the more common questions. Such as who are you? Why are you doing this? Here trying to bribe me. Or begging for your life."

He is trying to think over the past folks he's bumped into through the years and he comes up blank.

He just doesn't know who is out here trying to kill or at the very least scare him but judging by what he knows so far it is clearly a woman or a really effeminate person.

"If they aren't here being tortured or something weird like that then nah I don't care. I am sure you have your reasons. Plus I have had enough of a bonding opportunity with M.W. to last me a lifetime. I don't need another enemy, the position's been taken."

He goes for a smile knowing that this is not really the time to be a smart-ass but there is no one here to stop him.

"I need you to sign a few documents." 

"I'm sure you do." Jonathan does not say much after that because suddenly he feels himself being shoved against the wall and everything goes dark.

 "Shit it seems that I overdid it there. We have to move him."

* * *

  "Uhh Cameron, I think we should just go in there and unlock the door because look at what I just found."

Jordan had been sweeping the floor when he saw something not quite going in the dustpan.

Then he saw quarter and thought "oh score" but then he picked it up to take a good look at it. And a look of confusion overcame his features as he walked to the restroom sink to rinse the item.

"This is Johnny's quarter.." Cameron looks at it then his brother's bedroom door and goes back towards the kitchen looking for the master key since all of the door knobs/locks in the Archive are the same or at least real similar and the same key could open them.

He calls out his brother's name as he enters the room just in case they are wrong about their suspicions and Jonathan is asleep instead.

Looking around now he can clearly see that the bed hasent been slept on and that something is going on with his brother because his ankle bracelet is on the floor.

"That explains why he wasn't out here or answering his phone."

Dina looks at her call log and shows them a draft of an apology on a group text that was never sent but it gives them an estimating time frame they can work with.

* * *

 Cameron looks at Jordan who is on his computer looking into the situation as Dina takes through Jonathan's phone for anything  else that could be relevant and Gunter goes out into the streets.

They live in New York someone was bound to see or hear something that could help find the magician.

"Thanks for coming over on such short notice but in order to get to him I'm going to need your help."

Cameron looks at M.W. and a representative from Corvus Vale.

He feels almost feels like prey stuck in the middle of the road between two lions but he ignores the thought.

"Do you have any idea what dangers Jonathan could be in right now."

He thinks calling them might have been a long shot but right now he is willing to try anything.

* * *

By the time he wakes up he is in a different room and there is gauze wrapped around his forehead. 

Everything looks fuzzy in this way too bright and all too cool room but he is no longer blindfolded which would be great were he not preferring it right now. 

He is pretty sure that this is going to be a different level of torture and he is here, awake for it whether he wants to be or not.

Mildly wondering if he has a concussion but thinking that right now it might be the least of his worries.

He doesn't know how long it's been since he 'dozed off'. 

Jonathan tastea copper and he looks around the room this time seeing it more furnished even the last one had been he doesn't know.

He spits out blood, feeling it and saliva trickle down his mouth so he turns on the faucet to rinse his meds.

The room looks like it belongs to a medical facility yet there is no phone in sight which he guesses was to be expected when dealing with such a situation.

When he hears them nearing the room again  then retreating footsteps a few minutes have later and he had the chance, tried to go for every cabinet he could find only to not be surprised that they're locked. 

Without a utensil he could use in sight. So he moves for the chair hoping it has a screw or that he can use it to reach air duct because although it is a shotty plan he has something brewing in mind.

After moving the table exactly where he wants it he stacks the chair on top of it and starts climbing.

"I see you are awake Jonathan. Good." His head snaps to the door and he is actually surprised at who he sees.

Domina Bellini, his defense attorney has finally dropped the act and is out here laying her cards on the table.

"It's you?" Jonathan stares at Domina who is in front of her two henchmen.

An array of emotions overtaking his features before he gets them under control. He stands up moving forward then off the chair and desk with measured steps.

Before she throws a folder on the table and he takes his eyes off of her.

 "I tried to ask nicely earlier. This time I won't be so lenient with you." She smiles talking a step towards him.

His eyes catching a glimpse of a gun and the gears in his head start turning as he reads over the file.

"Dude, bottom lining it. Dead ass that's how serious I am. I am not going to give you shit. And you can shoot me next, that's how much I care." He is scared.

Does not want to die but he is thinking that she is in a pickle.

A bigger issue than his current predicament because he can tell that she wants this to wrap up quickly. That she is nervous.

* * *

 "Can you track their location? Are there any leads or is there anything else you would like to disclose about the little trip you took with my brother?"

Cameron is pacing the room. Drinking some chamomile tea then setting it aside because it's useless.

Trying and failing to remain calm and think positive thoughts then failing again because for as smart and level minded as Jonathan is he can be just as reckless and stubborn as him.

"Cameron I need to talk with you about one of our agents who has recently gone rouge. The gist of it is that Ms. Bellini took something that belongs to us."

Dante Thomas long-time member of Corvus Vale handed Cameron some papers.

Detailing what he was at liberty to disclose with a fellow peer so close to the situation.

"We need it back and we promised to aid you as well as your brother. You two are legacies. Family. Trust me when I say there is a high number of people on the lookout for them."

Cameron cuts them off by literally putting his hand up in a 'whoa, hold up' motion. 

"Why does that name sound familiar to me?"

He sees members of his team start walking in not sure if they're interrupting on meaning to yet saying that they don't have much to work with.

Until Gunter takes the file, skimming through it while Jordan cuts in saying.

"Wait you mean as is Domina Bellini? Dude that's his.. that's Johnny's attorney."

And Dina walks up to Dante close enough to seem intimidating, he's not going to lie while saying.

"You did that. You put his brother, our best friend in danger by placing a psycho in front of him. We better find him alive."

She backs up as tears well up in her eyes and he tries to compose himself. Her threat ringing loud and clear.

"Yes. Yes. One we provided. I assure you we would not have done so had we known what she was after."

"I just found a map to one of the locations she has recently purchased but Cameron is going to have to go in alone."

M.W. hands her tablet over showing him what she means by that until Dante intercepts it.

Looking it over before agreeing and texting someone as he spoke.

"She's right. It has to be you doing the saving at least before the cameras."

"What's the plan."

* * *

 Once they arrive at the compound they split up attempting to divide and conquer.

While sticking more than less safely behind trained professionals.

When they meet some of the people guarding the place they move to incapacitate them without injuring them too much.

Only for Dina and Gunter to find the control room and see Jonathan on screen getting the crap beat out of him yet he's still standing up looking at his attacker defiantly.

While Jordan and M.W. head to the other rooms checking them one by one to make sure there aren't any more surprises.

* * *

 

 The moment they enter the room they hear her say. "I know what you did to get where you are now."

Like a matter of fact more than an accusation and Cameron has no clue what she means by it but it makes his skin crawl when he hears Johnny's laughter as he says that he would do it all over again.

Then members of rescue party, tactical team are pointing their weapons at her and Cameron thinks of the words.

"Game over."

"Domina, drop your weapon and step away from Mr. Black."

* * *

 "We will handle it from here. Go home and get some rest."

"It took you long enough." Jonathan blinks up at him and all Cameron can focus on is the bloody mess around him as Jonathan slumps into his chest with his eyes shut and Cameron is holding him up with shakey hands.

Whispering sweet nothings against his hair  while checking for a pulse because he is still scared and he does not care about the others in the room.

When Dina, Gunter and Jordan rush into the room, their expression differing yet at there core are the same as they look at Jonathan and say.

"Where is he?" As well as "I'm so glad he's still breathing." And "oh my goodness." 

* * *

 The next morning after Jonathan wakes up the first thing he notices is that Cameron is sleeping next to him.

And then the pain starts kicking in but he is oddly comforted by the pressure on his leg knowing that the ankle bracelet is back on.

"Johnny, what the hell is wrong with you? I saw what you did."

"I realized early on in jail the first time someone tried to fuck me that I would never let anyone take what's mine." Jonathan takes a shuddering breath as he pulled bih shirt off. 

"What are you doing? Don't you intend on going to see a damn doctor. I mean look at you Johnny. You aren't exactly the best picture of health right now."

"I'm fine. This is not something that a shower can't fix. Plus Cam what do you think would happen if I did that.." Jonathan moves to sit up on his bed and his body protests.

He thinks at most he might have bruised a few ribs.

"And my parole officer along with the court or judge would just go wondering what exactly I did to you know, end up banged up and in such a position. I do not need them asking questions."

Taking a few deep breaths because damn this sucks he continues.

"When we started the journey M.W. and I had it pretty rough. We worked tirelessly for what we now have. Did some iffy and at times fucked up shit to find the Rockefeller treasure of course but we had a general idea about what we were getting into when we signed up for it."

Cameron sees what is happening and says "keep talking, I can still hear you." As he walks to the kitchen.

"Now that it's in my possession. My share of it is going directly to you. Along with Dina, Gunter and Jordan since I've marked you all as my next of kin. It is an even split up between you and another share divided up for a few charities. And that's it."

"You may think it is stupid and that's fine but just know that I wasn't nor am I going to sign over my life, what I own to anyone else." 

He takes the pills Cameron hands him and his water bottle from the counter.

"What do you think is going to happen with Domina? Did she tell you what she stole?" 

Jonathan grunts slightly as he leans back down onto the mattress.

"No and honestly. I don't think we should go digging around where we aren't invited. It's not our business anymore."


End file.
